D GrayDoctor
by COTk-MC
Summary: The Doctor finds himself in the late 19th Century, in the middle of a battle against one of Komui's good intention made-killer robots. Without a companion to help him, the Doctor is all alone, trying his best not to get involved. But that's not easy.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sighed, stepping out of the TARDIS for the first time in about a day. He had set the cordinates to a surprise location and time on Earth. So, basically, he had his eyes closed while he was setting the cordinates.

He lookied around, able to tell just by looking at the place, architecture, and lack there of of more futuristic technology, that he was standing inside a building in the late 1800's.

Letting out a whistle, turning and locking the door of the TARDIS before he made his way down the long hallway he had managed to land perfectly in the middle of.

Something was happening, by the looks of it, something he wouldn't consider having major importance to him, but by the way the many people were running around, ignoring the man who just walked out of the big blue box that migically appeared out of thin air, it was obviously important.

"Excuse me," The Doctor started, stopping a man dressed in a white coat with a silver, intricate cross on the left chest with a grip on his arm. When the man turned and looked at him, he asked, "What's going on here, do you know?"

"Supervisor Komui made anothe killer robot that's trying to destroy the Order." The man said, wretching his arm from the Doctor's hand so he could continue going where he needed to be.

_'Killer Robot, huh?'_ The Doctor thought quietly to himself. Was this something he was needed for, or should he not get himself involved? Since, by what the man in white had said, this was not the first killer robot these people have encountered, here. So obviously, they knew how to handle themselves.

But honestly, he was bored and tired of not getting some running in in the past few days. Because, everybody know, the Doctor loves to run.

Investigating wouldn't hurt, as long as he just investigated, not getting too involved.

Shrugging, the Doctor followed in the direction the man in white had gone, which was down another long hallway, not as long as the one he landed in, but still way too long. Did the person who built this building get off on long hallways or something?

Finaly, after what seemed like forever, he managed to emerge from the hallway and, at last, get a glimpse of what was happening with a killer Robot.

COTk: Well, I'm sorry to say, but this is the end of the episode. I love writing cliff hangers, but hate reading them. Aint that what life is all about, though?

Ah well, you guys enjoy and wait patiently until I feel like continuing this. X}


	2. Chapter 2

**COTk: Sorry to make you fine, loverly people wait so long. . . I am continuing now as wee speak. . . Speek? No, it's speak. ;P Oh! And to those who don't know. . . If I haven't said it ye, this is the tenth Doctor,not eleventh.**

"Aha~ Now this is what I call exciting!" The Doctor heard from a few feet to his left. He looked over to see a red-head, holding a small hammer in his hand, jumping over the rail that was supposed to not be jumped over.

With his Doctor sences tingling, he made to go after the seemingly suicidal red-head, but stopped short. Why would someone pick a time of utter-chaos to go all suicide-king? Or was this kid crazy or something? The Doctor watched in complete shock and awe as the hammer in the teens hand grew at his command, hitting the rail and pivoting him towards the mad robot.

"Hey, wait. Hold on. . . Hammers don't normally grow." The Doctor mumbled to himself, putting on his best thinking face. Focussing back on the redhead, he watched silently as the robot got hit a couple times with the hammer, only managing to make a small dent with each blow. All the while, a crazy Asian looking man yelling for him to stop with tears streaming comically down his face with four other men holding him back. A blue coffee cup with a pink bunny printed on it in one hand.

There were a couple of people running past him, all in outfits that looked similar to the redhead's, giving The Doctor the impression that there was some sort of dress code going on, especially since all the men and women in white wore the exact same jackets.

"Um, hello! Excuse me, my names The Doctor." The Doctor said, catching the attention of the new, black-clad people running towards the spot where the red haired teen jumped from. They both stopped running and turned to look back at him.

"Hello, I'm Lenali." The girl said, standing up straight with a big, warm and welcoming smile on her face. "Did you need help with something?"

"Yes, yes I do. What is happening here?" The Doctor asked. The girl did a double take, looking at her silver haired companion with a mildly concerned look.

"My brother made a robot again. It started out fine like the other one, but also like the other one, it got ahold of some coffee and went crazy. So now we have to fix it, stop it from damaging the Order any further."

"And what's the order?" The Doctor questioned, looking back towards the robot and hammer weilding teen when he heard a loud screech.

"Can this wait? We're kind of needed. . ." The silver haired maled behind Lenali said, sounding a bit impatient and anxious to get into some of the action.

"Right, sorry. I'll go with you." The Doctor said with a smile, his curiousity growing to a dangerously high level.

"You're not an Exorsist, are you?" Lenali asked, turning towards the action with the lower half of her body, ready to run whenever she could get a chance.

"No, should I be?" The Time Lord asked, running his tongue across his teeth like he did when he got a bit too excited.

"Okay, we really need to go help Lavi, now. We'll talk more about this, whatever this is, when all this is over." The male said, pulling lightly on Lenali's arm, trying to coax her to go with him.

So the redhead's name was Lavi, huh? Better than calling him 'redhead' the whole time. ;)

But anyways, The Doctor followed the two, fully ontent on getting more information, even though he shouldn't be sticking his nose too far in this.

"Hey guys, glad you could come help!" Lavi yelled, waving to the two and leaving himself completely open for the robot to pick him up, upside down, holding him by one leg. He swung his arms and free leg about wildly, trying to get free.

"Sorry, Lavi. We got distracted by a crazy guy asking us questions."

"Allen, be nice." Lenali said, sending a look to the other teen as she stood up on the rail, yelling some kind of activation command to her innocence. What ever that meant. After the command was made, her boots changed, and shone in the somewhat dark area.

The Doctor whisteled in slight-awe, watching asshe flew up and kicked the robot in it's head with enough force to knock it back but not down. Allen was up next, his arm growing and changing color, from a deep red to silver with a green glowing cross int the back of the hand.

"Hey, Allen! A little help here!" Lavi wailed, his hands cupping around his mouth, his leg hangingout to the side lazily as he waited rather impatiently to get rescued.

Without question, Allen slashed at the robot's arm with his new and imrpoved one. The hand unwrapped itself from Lavi's leg and he dropped until he was able to grab onto a part of te robot that was stickin out the most. He held his hammer out, pointing it towards te robot's head, extending it and making it grow until it collided with it's head violently, knocking the robot backwards.

The robot hit ground right next to The Doctor, surprising every one who was near that it hadn't hit him. Quickly and stealthily, The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver, pointing it at the robot and turning it on, short circuting the robot in only a few secinds. And before anyone noticed, he placed the Screwdriver back inside his jacket's inner pocket. Whisteling innocently.

**COTk: Sorry that was such a lame chapter. . . But things WILL hopefully get exciting soon. I promise that I will try. :P**


End file.
